


Love of a Sacrifice

by DatPersonaUser



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Grimmjow and Hichigo are overprotective, Ichigo is going to be through so many things, M/M, incomplete fights, somewhat violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years ago, a woman from Kurosaki family offered herself as a sacrifice for the beasts that has been ransacking the village. Ever since, women from the family that was born with "Gift"s to see the creatures were sent away as a sacrifice. But what happened when Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy from the family was chosen as the sacrifice? Will he ever have the love he wanted to feel after his mother died or will he be another property that would be thrown when broken and useless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

In a big room filled with clothes, a middle-aged man stood behind a young man with bright orange hair. He had a hard look in his face as he stroked his son’s broad shoulder. He looked like he was about to cry as his son stared at his own reflection in the mirror.

“Son, you do know what you need to do, don’t you?”

“Yes, Father. You've told me that countless times,” a hearty laugh escaped the lips of the bright-haired boy. “I have to do this,” he whispered to himself.

Silent now once again filled the room again.

“But do you really want to do this?” his father asked again. This time the boy stood up and shot a glare directed at his father, “Does it really matter? Stop trying to waver my decision, dad!” he shouted.

The man didn’t seem as if he was sorry. He was worried about his son. “But Ichigo, I promised your mother that I would make you happy! If you don’t want to do this, we can find another way! I can’t lose you! Not after I lose her!”

“Then what?! Sacrifice everybody just because you can’t let me go? Dad, I can take care of myself! Don’t let them touch my sisters, I can do this. I HAVE to do this. I can save you, I can save Yuzu and Karin, I can save us all,” Ichigo maintain eye contact with his father to show that he’s confident. His eyes give away a tinge of selflessness and gentleness. Somehow it remind him of the boy's mother.  

Ichigo gave his father a smile and the old man pulled his son to a heart-breaking hug. He shut his eyes as he was about to feel tears roll down his wrinkle-full cheeks.

Ichigo can only return the man’s hug with a sad smile plastered on his face.

_This is the only way for me to save us all…_

**_***_ **

A long time ago, humanity lives in peace. People are happy and they all live in prosper and proper life under the ruling of the monarchs. The days are happy and filled with liveliness. There’s nothing happier than those days.

But every happiness must end, every beauty will rot and every liveliness would someday become languor.

They came like a storm in the middle of halcyon days. Ethereal creatures came and unleash their rage on the villagers. People can’t see them and so they cannot be taken down. Those who survived are taken inside the castle for refugees.

Ethereal creatures with no one to see them are feared and humanity has lived in fear for what felt like a century. Until one day, a woman from a low-class noble house asked to meet the Emperor. She stated that she can see those creatures and they had spoken to her. Her name was Rukia Kurosaki; she was married to the head of the house.

The Emperor immediately took her in and asked her what they said.

The creatures wanted a sacrifice—or to be more polite, a bride—for their strongest; their _leader_ to be exact; one woman for both leaders; a woman who is strong enough to see them and handle the thick magic around their demesne.

The fact that there are two ethereal being that attacked the village and not one shocked the Emperor. He has been thrown into utter confusion. He never heard of any village girl that could see any of those creatures.

The woman then spoke, telling the Emperor that her family had let her go.

The Emperor had never felt so grateful in his life. He gladly sent the young woman into the village where fate has waited for her. After the woman was sent away, the attacks stopped, the missing people returned with no scar, and everything that ruined was restored.

Ever since, if there are girls who can see weird creatures that gave tragedy to the village, then it means that the time has come to bring in another _bride_ for the leaders.

It is very saddening because every girl came from the same family over time it was like a loop, every man of the family, lost their daughters, wives and even mothers. The one who took upon those are the Kurosaki noble-house. From the first sacrifice they are now one of the high noble-houses though they refused to come to pretty much every political event.

It continued until 300 years later and the Kurosaki family was still grieving.

**_***_ **

A knock on the door realize both father and son. A servant came in and bows, “They are here My Lords…” the male servant trembles, probably because he can feel the presence and the thick magic that surrounds their estate. Ichigo release himself from his father and walk to the door, “Alright…” he pat his servant on the back and the man straighten his posture.

Isshin quickly walk to his son’s side, doesn’t want to miss his goodbyes.

As he stepped in to the main hall, two men are sitting on two big lazy chairs and over looking to the garden. One is a big man with a stunning blue hair. His eyes match the color of his hair; another one is a more slender and slim albino man with alabaster skin and snow white hair, his sclera are pitch black with golden orbs in the middle.

Ichigo’s heart beats fast; those two men are both stunning and scary.

Isshin and his two young daughters came in after Ichigo. They are given a chance to see both men. Isshin clears his throat and asked them to sit down.

“Nah, no need old man. We just need to get it over with,” the white one said.

The blue one nod and reveal a smirk, “We’re just going to take our bride with us then leave.”

Ichigo can feel his breath hitched when he mention _bride._

“Now which one is our bride? Step forward, _woman_.” the white one said; Yuzu and Karin now holding on their father’s kimono. Ichigo swallowed his saliva and take a step forward. Both men widen their eyes and the white man throws his head back for a laugh, “A man? How ridiculous, it seems so obvious that ye don’t want to give us yer daughter.”

“Though, I don’t really mind, Shirosaki. This one’s more gorgeous and braver,” the blue man stepped forward and pull Ichigo’s chin to inspect his face closer. Shirosaki looked at the other with an un-amused look, “Yeah yeah, he’s pretty and all but I don’t want a toy that was broken just because I stomp on it a lil’ ye know, Grimm?”

“Then why don’t we test them?” Grimm let out a dark chuckle, “Let’s see who our bride is actually.” He let go of Ichigo a bit roughly and then step back to stand allign with his _friend._ A few seconds after that, there was a gust of wind coming from them.

People start to fright, “W-Where are they!?”  
“They disappeared?!”  
“Daddy where are they?” Ichigo could hear his sister’s cry in the middle of that chilly room. Karin suddenly croaks and try so hard to breathe, “They are still here, i can feel it. Truly ethereal... And Ichi-nii’s gonna be sacrificed to those freaks?!” Ichigo could hear Karin cuss slightly.

He doesn’t understand.

_Why can’t they see?_

_I mean, they are right in front of us!_

_Sneering like madmen!_

He screamed to his head. Isshin took a deep breath and finally manage to say, “He is your bride, milords. If you could hear me, Ichigo... Can you see them?”

Ichigo was not frozen like his family and staff, he was just taken aback because that wind blinded them, they couldn’t see the two men that were only standing there, striking a way-too-confident pose and then open his mouth, only to shouted at both men invisible to his family.

“Stop blind-folding them, you freaks! Release them! I am but the one you’re looking for! You think i would lie to you when there’s a chance for me to save them from you?!” Ichigo shouted and the two men suddenly laughs. Of course, he’s the only one who could hear them.

“Stop laughing!” his head was swimming in rage.

Shirosaki then spoke up, “Well, as much as I hate to say it, this carrot-head’s the real deal. We can’t go with empty handed and we pretty much found what we’re here for aren’t we?”

“Damn, and here I am waiting for the tits and all,” Grimm grumbles but then his sulk turn into a smirk, “Well, like I said, this one’s pretty damn gorgeous, I got nothin’ against it.” Then another gust of wind appears and both men step forward to Ichigo.

Both men then kneel in front of Ichigo, each taking his hand.

“The name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. I am the leader of the were-creatures. Don’t worry babe, you’re on the hand of the right man.” Grimmjow said as he kissed the back of Ichigo’s hand.

“I’m Hichigo Shirosaki. Just call me Shiro, it’s faster that way. ‘M the leader of the vampire, it was great to finally know you, King.” Shiro said as he too kissed the back of Ichigo’s hand. Suddenly intense heat felt as if it burns on Ichigo’s back hand. When both men released his hand, he lifted his arm to see a tattoo-like red mark, one was crescent moon and the other was a panther.

Both men then stood up and faced Isshin and his two daughters.

“You see those marks? Your son belongs to us, now.” Shiro sneered while wrapping his arm around Ichigo’s waist after turning him to look at his family. A light blush merges to his cheek as he tried to struggle away from the albino’s hug. Grimmjow then push the boy from Shiro’s grasp, “Say your goodbyes, we’ll be waiting outside…” they then walk out of the hall.

Ichigo walks to his family. Yuzu and Karin ran up to him and hug him by the waist. “Onii-chan!” Yuzu cried. Ichigo then crouches down to see both girls right in the eye. “Listen up, girls. It seems that I won’t be around for awhile, so I want you to be good girls and obey dad, okay?”

He could see the girls nod lightly. Karin made deep creases on her forehead and tears streaming down Yuzu’s cheek. Ichigo wiped her tears and kiss both girls on the forehead. “Whatever you may find along the way, however hard it may be, remember that I love you both,” he smiles and hugged them both. He then stood up to look at his father. Isshin tried to smile though Ichigo knew that his actions killed his old man inside. He walked forward and Isshin hugged and kissed his son on the cheek. Ichigo smiles sadly and then took a step back.

He turned around to the door and took a deep breath.

His sisters are holding to their father’s kimono and sobs can be heard. He gave them one last smile and opened the door. Outside, the two men are waiting for him. Both are on the side of the door waiting for him to step in. He swallowed his saliva and step inside the carriage, ignoring the hands that are reach out to help him. He sat on the middle of the seat and sigh, “Here goes nothing.”

**_***_ **

Once they stepped away from the village, the carriage goes even more silent than before. Grimmjow was busy sleeping and Shiro was staring at Ichigo the whole time. Ichigo looked down on the floor and he clutched his kimono; feeling nervous and weird.

“You haven’t given us your name.” the albino asked out of the blue.

Ichigo looked up in a surprise then open his mouth to answer, “Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki.” It was a bit surprising even for him that he managed to answer him. Shiro then laugh and hit Grimmjow on the head, “Did you hear that, Grimm?! He said his name is Ichigo! As in **_STRAWBERRY_** , bro!” and was replied with a loud groan.

Ichigo’s head twitches in annoyance, “No it’s not! It’s **_Ichi_** and **_Go_**! Like, the one who protect!” he barked. But Shiro keeps laughing and keep hitting Grimmjow in the head and then his back. 

Grimmjow groans and open his eyes angrily, “Shut up! Are you guys picking a fight?!” he yelled. Ichigo quickly shut his mouth, his instincts told him that Grimmjow is not a fun guy when he’s mad; but that doesn’t seem to stop Shiro.

“Come on, kitty loosen up! His name means strawberry! What’s cuter than that?!” he now laughs like a lunatic and let me just tell you that if before, Grimmjow’s eyes are not fully open and after being called _kitty_ by the albino, he quickly strangle Shiro’s wide neck and shouted, “HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME KITTY?!”

Shiro can still manage a laugh even though his neck looked like it was about to be crushed by Grimmjow’s big hands. They screamed at each other. It was a conversation but just with high-pitched sound.

Ichigo just knew that this trip will be a long one.

As the two now calm down, they both just stay on each other’s corner and start to nod off to sleep. Ichigo looked at both their faces and observe from his seat. Shiro was as white as a sheet and he’s kind of scared to look into the albino’s eyes. While Grimmjow was a stunning man with no flaw in sight, except for his attitude it seems.

Ichigo had made a mental note to not anger the man in blue.

Secretly he thanked God or whatever higher being is up there to guide him for at least let him be with decent looking men so he doesn’t need to be that scared.

He felt himself nodding off. As his eyelids felt heavier, he remembered thinking about his long deceased mother before being pulled to a world of darkness.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with Shirosaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I finally update this! I plan to update the chapters in within a week so, please stay tune!

_“Ichigo… Do you know of your ancestor, Rukia?”_

_“I do! I do! She’s the woman that had saved us from those ethereal beasts outside of the village. I have talked to them; they seem to be good men!”_

_Masaki’s mouth opened as if she wants to say something and her eyes gentle brown eyes widen a bit but she sealed it and gave him a sad smiles, “I see. It appears that you will someday replace her.”_

_“Replace her?” orange locks tilted to the side and big mocha eyes widen in confusion._

_“Yes… You see, my dear Ichigo.” Masaki pulled her son to her lap and stroke the bright-orange locks in front of her chest. “Our family has been chosen to replace her role from time to time.”_

_Ichigo looked up to his mother, “And is that a bad thing?”_

_Masaki chuckles, “No my love, it is not.” She looked over to the horizon and smiles, “Though… It is, saddening…”_

**_***_ **

Brown eyes slowly opened as lights pour down to his face. Ichigo put his hand on his forehead and sighed, “Mother…” he sat up and looked around. The room was covered in _tatami_ mattresses with Shoji sliding door. He was sleeping on a futon in the middle of the room, his kimono had changed to a white one and his kimono is on the wall hanging. He wondered where he was and took a step out from the room.

The place was surprisingly in a very traditional Japanese style. From how both men dressed the other day, he imagined to be brought into western style housing. And to see himself in Japanese style housing made him a bit confused. In front of him is a small pond with _koi_ swimming around. The Roka was very wide and enough for 3 grown men to walk side by side. From his side, this place looks attractive and beautiful.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Ichigo turned his head and saw a woman dressed in purple kimono walking his way. The woman had long purple hair and quite the dark skin. Ichigo looked at her and bowed, “g-good morning,” he stutters his greeting without him even realizing it.

The woman grinned and answered, “Good morning, Kurosaki. No need for formality, welcome to the Sacrifice Pavilion. This is where you’ll be staying for the rest of your life as a sacrifice.” The woman put a hand on her hips and added, “My name is Yoruichi Shihouin. I am the First Officer for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques though not included in his special team.”

Ichigo grimaced hearing ‘The rest of your life as a sacrifice’ but then replied, “My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe you already know why I’m here Shihouin-san and please do reduce the formality, Ichigo is fine. It is a pleasure to meet you,” He managed to break a smile.

Yoruichi frowns lightly and quickly grin again, “Pleasure is all mine. Very well Ichigo, call me Yoruichi. You’ll be seeing me around often after all. This way, please, breakfast is ahead.” She said before turning around and walk along the hallway. Ichigo quickly followed her before she goes too far and he had to figure his way out on his own.

**_***_ **

The dining room is nothing grand; it is a simple room with a table in the middle and as it was supposed to be, they are to sit on the tatami. “Oh…” Yoruichi stopped on the door. Her lips curved to a frown. Ichigo peeked from behind her broad shoulder.

“Is something wrong, Yoruichi-san?”

Yoruichi put her hand on her hips and open her mouth; “I didn’t expect you to be here, Hichigo.” she looked over to the white lump on the floor. A man wearing white kimono with black lines was lying on the tatami with a leisure pose facing the door. Of course, it is none other than our favorite vampire, Hichigo Shirosaki.

“Shiro?” Ichigo showed himself from behind Yoruichi. Yoruichi made way for Ichigo and Ichigo stepped in to the room with a small smile on his face.

“Oooh great, the strawberry boy is here too. I’m getting lonely and eating with the cat lady ain’t fun at all, y’know?” he cheered. Yoruichi made creases on her forehead and hissed, “Are you here to pick a fight, Hichigo?” she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Hichigo jumped up and walked toward Ichigo.

“On the contrary, cat lady~ I just want to see my beautiful _wife_ before kitty beat me to it~” he replied with extra press on the word _‘wife’_ while holding Ichigo’s chin up.  A smirk was plastered on his pale white face. Ichigo immediately blushed red, “W-Wha--?!”

Yoruichi just sighed and put her palm on her face, “He hasn’t eaten all night, I don’t care what you do to your…” she coughed, searching for the right word, “…sacrifice; but please keep in mind that he is still human and he needs to eat.” Hichigo took his hand off Ichigo and hold it up in the air, “Fineee! Booo, you’re no fun, cat lady.”

He then took his place on the center of the table; while Yoruichi and Ichigo sat across each other. After murmuring a quiet ‘Itadakimasu’, they all started to eat. The food was spectacular and Ichigo found himself eating much faster than he was supposed to.

**_***_ **

After breakfast was over and the plates are taken back to the kitchen, Yoruichi stood up and head for the door, “I suppose since you are here, you can take him around for the tour around the house. I have to leave since I have lots of work to do. You could do at least that, can’t you?”

Yoruichi had suspicious gaze over to Hichigo that was laying down the tatami mattress again. This time with a toothpick stuck in between his teeth.

“What the hell, Yoruichi? You’re worried about him too much. Relax, I won’t attack him on his first day here; and besides this is my home too, of course I can show him around.” Hichigo’s tone was between lazy and offended.

Probably both.

Yoruichi shut the door behind her and Ichigo could hear a faint ‘whatever’ coming from the purple-haired woman.

Hichigo yawns and stretched before standing up and pulling Ichigo back to his feet, “Come on now, this hour is the best time around to see the garden!”

Ichigo just go along with the selfish vampire. Shiro was holding his wrist along the hallway. His movements were slow but steady. His grip was not strong but Ichigo still find it a bit unnerving.

Shiro made left from the hallway and stop in front of a door, “This one is the toilet. This house has 1 toilet and 1 bath on each wing. The only Wing that has open bath is only the East. This is the West Wing; your room is on the East. The dining room, living room and guest room are on the main house. West Wing is for equipment, tools, and servant quarters. East Wing is for the resident.”

They then made their way to the East. “This is your room, as you already know,” he point at the Shoji that was half-opened. “This is the garden that connects the West and East wing. If you want some open bath, you got it right behind that door,” he then pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

He then let go of Ichigo’s hand and pressed his pale hands together with a grin from ear to ear. “And that concludes the tour! This Pavilion is not so big so I don’t think you’ll have any trouble finding anything!”

“And if I do?”

“Well then you have to roam around and find it!”

“Or I could just ask.”

“That too!” Shiro snapped his fingers and then pull Ichigo again, “Now it is time to rest, come on! The garden’s pretty cool!”

Ichigo was pulled off of the Roka and try to keep up with the energetic albino in front of him.

**_***_ **

After awhile, they sat down by the bench in the side of the garden where the sunshine shone brightly. Ichigo was pretty surprised to see Shiro just casually sat on the side where the sun highlighted directly. Ichigo just can’t open his mouth and he just awkwardly stare.

Shiro who has been closing his eyes, open his eyes and look at Ichigo. “What?”

Ichigo just shrugged and then open his mouth, “Uh, nothing. It’s just that, isn’t vampires supposed to be like, crippled under the sun or something?” he scratch his cheek. Shiro laughs loudly, “Oh damn, you’re smart! I thought you won’t notice!” Ichigo look a bit offended and pouted, “Oh come on, I would at least find out more about the creatures that would take me _hostage_. I’m not stupid.”

Shiro change his position so he’s facing Ichigo, “Don’t get me wrong, kid. I didn’t say you’re stupid. In fact I didn’t mean anything. That was pure, compliment. Ok, Ichi?”

Ichigo slowly smiled and nod, “Alright. Then I shall accept your compliment, thanks.”

Shiro grins, “You’re welcome. Next, to your question; I am a vampire but you know, not all vampires crippled under the sun. You read too much crazy encyclopedia.  But here’s the thing that you should know.”

Ichigo tilted his head to the side as if confused.

“Every vampire in my clan is unique. Not many have the same weakness. Some are garlic, some are crosses, some—like you said—are sunlight. But those are things that could only weaken the power. If you want to kill one…”

“Wait wait!” Ichigo butted in to Shiro’s speech by putting his hands up to Shiro’s mouth. Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked, “What? I thought you want to know?”

Ichigo shook his head frantically, “I did want to know but I didn’t say that I want to know how to kill one! Besides, how can you trust me? You don’t know if I’m trying to kill you!” Ichigo made creases on his forehead and yelled.

There’s only one thing in his mind about Shiro right now,

_‘This guy’s crazy careless!’_

But Shiro only grip on Ichigo’s wrist and pull the boy closer to him. “Are you?”

Ichigo stopped. His lips parted a bit. Black orbs staring deeply to mocha ones. “Are you really here to kill me?” he asked, breaking the silence. Ichigo blushed deep red, and then look away realizing that Shiro was still staring at him, “O-Of course not, you idiot. I won’t kill you when you can easily snap my neck in two.”

Shiro laughs and let go of the boy’s wrist, “Well then I won’t tell you because you might kill me after I’m weaker…”

Ichigo puffed his cheeks and scoffs, “Annoying.”

Shiro changed position again and now stare up to the sky. Ichigo then look at Shiro up to down, and he started noticing something, Shiro looks a lot like him just with less colours. Other than his complexion, hair and eye colour, they look entirely the same. Shiro notices the boy’s stare and winked at Ichigo, “Admiring your _husband_ , Ichi-berry?”

Ichigo smacked the other on the shoulder, “No way; you’re not my husband. I just thought that we look a lot like each other.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Hey that’s true. I didn’t realize. You know, I might be your _doppelganger_.”

Ichigo grimaced, “No way. _Doppelgangers_ are supposed to be dead first.” Shiro just looked at Ichigo and asked him with a serious tone, “You think I’m alive, Ichi?”

Ichigo stopped as if he was hit by a lightning.

That’s right… Vampires are supposed to be dead, right?

Shiro chuckled looking at the shock in the boy’s face, “Do you know that I enjoy teasing you?” he stood up and ruffled Ichigo’s orange locks.  
You know what? I have neglected enough jobs already so I’ll just get going. Get some rest, ok? Though… You won’t be doing anything.”

He then walked away to the East Wing on the direction to Ichigo’s room. Ichigo stood up and walk behind him.

“Oh and I almost forgot. Grimmjow said that he will visit tonight for dinner. Yoruichi will be here too, apparently. Take your time, Ichi. See ya~” with those parting words, there’s only one word in Ichigo’s mind.

 _Ichi_. Since when did he even have a nickname?

Grimmjow’s coming. What kind of weird man is the other man will be? If not weirder than Hichigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff. It take me 3 days to make this.... I hope it's not too fast or too boring. My dear editor and friend told me that this chapter is good enough buuuut, i hope to hear it from you guys, if there's anything wrong, please leave a comment and let me know. I'll try to fix it without destroying the plot! Thanks!  
> *REVIEW!*


	3. Grimmjow's Debut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening has come! Grimmjow shall enter the curtain and see for himself his sacrifice. Ichigo's afraid that the guy might think poorly of him but would he really?

Ichigo spent the rest of the day by walking around and exploring the mansion. It turns out that the villa was bigger than what Shiro told him.

He is lazy after all.

Ichigo found a library and decided to spend his days there. There are lots of books about vampires and were-creatures. From Shiro’s explanations, he understood a few thing he didn’t about the vampires; and so he intended to find out more about the were-creatures before he meet Grimmjow.

He found a few books and decided to read it.

_The were-creatures are creatures that could turn into human and also back to their original form, which are animals._

“Well, duhh…” Ichigo sighed. Apparently, the were-creatures chose their leader base on the passion of ruling and also power. Ichigo’s mind trailed back to the blue haired Adonis that was asleep in the carriage all the way to the villa. _‘He doesn’t look like one to pick a fight… or, too interested to rule,’_ he thought.

He stared back to the book and skip to the next chapter of the book.

 _To be the new leader of the were-creatures, there are 10 candidates chosen based on background, power, and vision for the race. The one who_ _is_ _most capable will be chosen by the previous leader and titled._

“Really? I thought they’re gonna go all out like, battle royale to decide the winner.” Ichigo mumbles as he flip through the pages; looking for some new information.

“A’ight! Let’s give it all!” Ichigo roll his sleeves up and start to read the books in front of him.

**_***_ **

****

The sun has set and Ichigo had spent all his afternoon reading books. The clock strike 6 and he sighs loudly, “Aaaaarghhh, i can’t get anything useful from these books! I already know pretty much every important thing that these books could mention.”

Ichigo slumped on the desk. He ruffled his orange locks and looked over to the clock, “huh… It’s 6 o’clock. It’s been 5 hours?” he yawned and looked back at the books scattered on the table, “No wonder I feel a bit tired…”

“Being a diligent boy, aren’t you?” a voice from behind him startled him a bit. Ichigo turn around to find Yoruichi leaning on the shoji door. She looks a bit different; she doesn’t wear kimono like this morning. Instead, she wore a black body-hugging sleeveless undershirt.

“Yoruichi-san?” Ichigo called her. “You look different,” Yoruichi walk up to the boy and looked at the books scattered, “Yeah, just got back from an errand. You want to know more about us?” she asked while tracing her fingers on the book covers.

Ichigo nodded, “Uh, yeah. Because I don’t want to get on anybody’s bad side for saying the wrong thing, you know?” Yoruichi nodded, “I see, I see. I’ll make that a request for Grimmjow,”

“Huh? What request?”

“Alright, I’ll clean this up. You go and take a bath. He’s on his way here. You didn’t forget about his visit, right?”

Ichigo jolted and stood up, “Oh crap! Sorry, Yoruichi-san! I’ll get ready in like, 5 minutes!” he then ran out from the library to the bath. Leaving Yoruichi sighing, “So he forgot after all…”

XxxxX

 

Ichigo was wearing his usual kimono when a voice called out from the door, “Ichigo? You ready yet?” it was Yoruichi. “Uh yeah. Wait a minute!” Ichigo then fixed the hem of his kimono and then open the door. He wore a plain Dodger Blue kimono with white obi.

Yoruichi smiled looking at the young man in front of, “Ha! You have great sense of fashion. I bet you choose this because you remember Grimmjow’s hair?” she laughs.

Ichigo blinked.

“What?”

“What? Don’t tell me you just choose it on a whim?”

Ichigo scratched his cheek, “Heh. I saw it in the center of the room so I thought I should just wear it. I thought you put it here, Yoruichi-san?”

Yoruichi furrows her brow, “I didn’t--…” she caught a shadow lurking behind a pillar and quickly turn her head only to see nothing. She clicked her tongue and looked back at Ichigo. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter… You look good, come on…” Yoruichi walk in front of Ichigo immediately heading for the dining room.

Ichigo spent the time walking to the dining room thinking what Grimmjow is like. Sure, he met the guy at home and stays at the carriage with him; but what is he REALLY like?

Ichigo walked behind her, feeling a bit nervous. Grimmjow looks like he’s a grouchy man and though he seems carefree; he might be a dangerous guy. Ichigo can’t help but fret about it. Poor boy.

As they reach the dining room, there was no sound. Yoruichi opened the door and a handsome man with burning blue hair was lying on the floor, closing his eyes as if sleeping.

“Oh so that’s why there’s no sound at all, huh?” Ichigo mumbled while slowly entering the room before Yoruichi. Yoruichi walks over to the sleeping man and kick him in the head, “Oy! Wake up! He’s here!”

Grimmjow opens his eyes lazily and stare at Yoruichi’s foot. “I’m tired. Let me sleep,” he said shortly. Yoruichi drag her foot along his cheeks and scowled, “No way. If you don’t want me to tell him that _thing_ you did then hurry up, Grimmjow!” she threatened.

Ichigo just blink in confusion. _What on earth are they going on about?_

Grimmjow groans in annoyance and finally sat up after pushing away Yoruichi’s foot away from his face. He looked at Ichigo and scowled, “How long are you going to stay behind her? C’mon sit here.” He pointed at his left seat and Ichigo sighed before obeying him.

The foods are let out on the table in front of them and like this morning, it looks so good. He can already feel his mouth watering. All those hours he spent in the library without eating and just constrating made him hungry.

Yoruichi took a seat in front of Ichigo and join her hands before digging in.

“So? What are you doing here?” Ichigo asked suddenly as the silence start to enter the room. Grimmjow munch on a block of egg and look at Ichigo with his focused cerulean eyes. He swallowed his food and answers shortly, “to have dinner.”

Ichigo looked back to his bowl in annoyance with a groan, _“This guy’s gonna be difficult…”_

For Ichigo, Grimmjow looks like the guy who would DEFINITELY flaunt his wealth or power and also the kind of man that would try to get everything that he wanted. Ichigo doesn’t like that type of guy, but seriously. In this kind of situation, can he really like anyone? Guess not.

XxxxX

Once dinner time’s over, Yoruichi excused herself to the open bath and left Grimmjow and Ichigo alone. Ichigo stepped out to the courtyard. He looked up and stared at the moon. From his house, he couldn’t see the moon because it’s covered up by trees that surround his house. But it felt nice because it’s calm and not too bright in the mornings.

Grimmjow sat by the _roka_ with cigarette in hand. Though he only lighting it up and not inhaling it. Both of them are just there, staring at the moon in silence.

XxxxX

 _“It’s already the fifth cigarette he lit and just let it there,”_ Ichigo grimaced while looking at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes.

Grimmjow, realizing the dirty look from Ichigo; he turn off his cigarette and with his hands in his pocket walk over to Ichigo, “What? If you got some problem then spit it.” Ichigo turn around and he glare to the male in front of him, “Damn straight i do! You do know that cigarettes are un-healthy, don’t you?!” he snaps at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took a step forward and grip Ichigo’s chin. He glare at Ichigo directly to his eyes, “I don’t think that’s how you should talk to your _master,.. sacrifice..._ ” Grimmjow put extra pressure on the words _“master”_ and _“sacrifice”_ with an intense gaze still accompanying him.

Ichigo was captivated by the bright blue eyes staring right into his but then regain his senses. He quickly slap Grimmjow’s hand away and push him back. “I agreed to be the sacrifice but i didn’t remember you being my master! And let me just tell you that i have no intention to let you become one!”

Grimmjow’s azure stared to Ichigo’s honey-brown and he can clearly see the power and will inside but in dominance, his azure depths still won. He then took a step back and let a quiet chuckle escaped his lips.

Ichigo’s glare turned into annoyance, “What’s so funny? You’re going crazy after a scold?”

Grimmjow lift his head to reveal his ever-growing smirk, “On the contrary,” he took a step forward again. Ichigo instictively back off. Grimmjow realized his distance and so he reach out to grab Ichigo’s wrist. Before he could dodge, Ichigo found himself pulled closer into the bigger male.

Grimmjow’s arm wrapped around his waist and another holding up his wrist so he couldn’t escape. “I think i found my favorite...” Ichigo could hear Grimmjow’s words right beside his ear and his hot breath tickle his nape.

“Let me go--!” Ichigo protested, wriggling around to set himself free. Instead, after receiving some resistance, Grimmjow tighten his arm around the other’s waist. He sniff around Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo shuddered as he felt a bit scared.

_“What did he meant by “favorite”?!”_

_“Why is he doing this?!”_

_“Am i going to be killed?!”_

Thoughts are swimming around his head like storms. He kept on thinking until he felt something wet on his neck. “U-uwah!!!” Ichigo jumped. His cheeks were burning, he knew what happened. Grimmjow just licked his neck.

“You smell an awful lot like that crazy vampire...”

“W-Wha---“ Ichigo couldn’t continue his question because another wet sensation attacked his collarbone, along with a whisper, “I don’t like it.”

Ichigo gripped on Grimmjow’s shoulder because he’s already trembling down to his knees. “S-Stop!!” he tried to scream.

Ichigo closed his eyes bracing himself and keeping himself away from feeling the wet sensation until this time a sharp pain attacks. He screamed from the pain, he peek to the side and he could see a big bite mark on his shoulder.

What the hell!? And here he thought Grimmjow is a were-creature!!

Grimmjow made a satisfied chuckled and then lick the wound. He keeps doing it until he suddenly stops and was sent flying by an invisible kick to the courtyard wall while Ichigo found himself wrapped around another set of arm.

Ichigo closed his eyes and when he open it, he saw Grimmjow coughing on the other side of the courtyard. And as he was wondering who manage to kick Grimmjow like that,

“Huh! You let your guard down!!” a maniacal laugh could be heard from behind him. Without even looking, he knew who it was. “Shiro?” he called and Shiro lower his head to give Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek, “Yo, i’m back, Ichi.”

“W-wha--!” Ichigo’s cheeks burned again as he received the unexpected affection from the albino.

Grimmjow was finally able to walk back to the two, “Hichigo you bastard!” Shiro just laugh and hold Ichigo closer to him as he laughs, “What?! Wanna blame me? You can’t do that! You’re a bastard yerself, Grimm! How dare you touch him when i haven’t even lay a hand on my cute _wife_!”

“Excuse you!” Ichigo yelled in the background.

“Hands off, vampire! He’s mine!” Grimmjow growls as he stand in front of the two.

Shiro looks a bit more serious now and gold met azure.

“Oh yeah?” he teasingly ask, “Wanna fight for it?” he held Ichigo’s chin up and nuzzle to the orangette’s cheek.

A low growl could be heard escaping Grimmjow’s teeth.

Ichigo, being stuck in between both men could only stare in panic, “Wait, what--?!”

“IS THIS FOR REAL!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay! I know that i said that i would update in a week but i was so busy these two weeks that i have no ideas flowing into my head! I would really love to hear (or read whatever) your comments about this one. Grimm and Ichi might be a little OOC but i think Yoruichi's about right. Alright! Love it or hate it, leave kudos and review! Ciao!!


	4. A Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo made a decision on who he will spend his night with.

Just yesterday, he was brought into a new life as a sacrifice. Technically bound to two male ethereal creatures as guarantee of peace, Ichigo was utterly confused. The second day was going pretty easy on him. There was no one on the mansion—which he still doesn’t understand the reason—but the atmosphere was peaceful and the place was pretty similar to home.

It was so peaceful.

Until now.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK!?_

Ichigo is now standing by the Roka; watching Shiro pulling out a glistening black katana from his hips while Grimmjow took off his suit, vest and tie so it’s only his shirt left and he looked again to Shirou with a growl between his teeth.

Ichigo was just speechless, what is this aura around them?

“O-Oy Shiro…” he called.

Shiro keeps smirking, “Yeah, Ichi?” he answers.

“What the hell are you guys doing? This is not like those battle royals, right?”

“Oh no no. It’s much simpler. This is a battle royal _for you_ , Ichi-babe.” He winked. Ichigo got goosebumps and the urge to rip the vampire’s face off, “Anyway stop it! That’s creepy! Who the hell needs a battle royal anyway!?”

“Us~”

“Us!”

Ichigo closed his ears to protect it from the loud yell of Grimmjow and the flirty wave coming from Shiro. Knowing that there will be no logic talking to Shiro, he turn his attention to Grimmjow, whose hands had turned into two big claws with grey furs.

“Oy Grimmjow! Stop it! There’s no reason to be angry just because of that!”

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes and murmurs, “Then you’ll be mine?” Ichigo frozed, “ _Is this what this thing’s all about????”_

“Anyway, i won’t back off from a challenge. Whether it’s about you or not.” He looked back to Shiro who now readied his sword. “Well said, kitty. I won’t back off from my own challenge too. Don’t worry about it.”

Ichigo was about to yell another persuasion when Grimmjow pushed him to the side and dashed to where Shiro was. The sound of metal crashed against each other echoed inside the estate. Ichigo just stand there, admiring with mixed feelings. He dashed to the Roka to observe more.

Both men dashed back and now they are separated by the koi pond. For some reason there are no fish can be seen in the pond though by the day their sound could be heard clearly from his room.

The moonlight illuminated both men as it watches their fight silently. Grimmjow’s blue hair shines brighter as if the moon was complimenting it. Shiro’s golden orbs were gleaming more as if the moon wanted to highlight it more.

Both men are near perfection. No one could defy that. Not even Ichigo.

After a few seconds of silence and quiet mocking, both men leapt and landed each other’s attacks. Fast movements are landed on each man’s body. Slowly Ichigo could see that Grimmjow’s bare feet have turned into those of a beast’s.

Ichigo turned around to think about how to stop them. As he was thinking he heard a move on the end of the hallway. There’s nothing there aside from the door that lead to the outside bath.

…

5 seconds…

7 seconds…

“ _Yoruichi-san!!!”_ he finally remembered the existence of a certain woman in the villa.

**_***_ **

Ichigo             quickly slam the door and find Yoruichi sitting on the dressing room’s bench with a cigarette between her lips and her leg on top of the other with only towel around her. Ichigo immediately shrieked, “Y-Yoruichi-san! Wear some clothes!!!”

Yoruichi snickered as she blew the smoke from her mouth. “Are you sure you want me to do that, with your condition now I might be the only naked woman you’ll be seeing around here.” Her face then turns serious and she looked to the window, “Though… I doubt you remember me and came running here just to see me naked.”

Her words made him realize his true intentions, “Oh that’s right! I want you to stop them!”

Yoruichi looked at the boy and grins, “Thought so.” She stood up and head to the window overlooking the courtyard, “Though I doubt they would listen to me. I’ve known them since they were kids. Actually, it’s my husband who took care of Hichigo. I’m just observing.

One-tracked-mind, they say.” She continued. “It was as if their brains were formed from rock. They never back down from a challenge. Just let them be. They won’t die. They could but hey… That’s where you fit, right?”

“Huh?” Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t allowed to talk about that. Anyways… If you want to stop them, there will only be one person that they would listen to right now.”

Yoruichi turned her gaze to Ichigo and sighed, “You. I guess you got to choose the winner.”

“What?! How can I choose? The other might end up dead!”

Yoruichi ruffles her long purple hair. “You don’t remember do you? Those mark on your hand! That means that you belong to them! Not just Grimmjow or Hichigo! Even if you choose one of them to win, the other won’t lose. Geez… Make yourself useful for yourself, kid.”

Ichigo rubbed the back of his hands and seems to be deep in thought.

“Exactly… What is your job, Yoruichi-san?” he asked suddenly.

Yoruichi folded her arm and smirks, “My job is to be your nanny. Good thing that I am the one who was appointed. So? What’s inside that pretty orange head of yours, Ichigo? Who will you choose for the night?”

**_***_ **

Rough breaths could be heard in the courtyard. Two men with weapon in hand stood silently with a distance between them.

“Huh, you’ve improved kitty. As a guy with the number six carved to his back as a permanent judgement, I didn’t think you’ll put up this much of a resistance.” Shiro sneered from across the garden to the panting man-beast in front of him.

Grimmjow smirked as he heard his opponent sneered.

“And as an abandoned member, you got amazing guts. You haven’t been able to land any offensive move, anyway.”

Shiro made creases on his forehead and then laughs, “Point taken, kitty. Continue?”

Even without a reply, both men jumped only to be repelled back. Unaware of the presence of a shadow that went full-speed to their direction, Shiro was sent flying back to the Center Building making a hole on the Shoji sliding door leading to the living room while Grimmjow was sent flying to the open bath’s wall. Groans could be heard from both men.

“Geez, and you called yourselves leaders. Have some shame, you youngsters!” Yoruichi laughed at both men she just kicked away. “Cat Lady?! What the hell?!” Shiro barked at Yoruichi. “Yeah! What the fuck do you want?!” Grimmjow yelled as he tried to walk back to Yoruichi.

“Stopping the fight, duh~ the kid doesn’t want to see you guys fight and hurt each other.”

“But you kick us like this and it pretty much HURT!”

“Hey, the kid said nothing about me not hurting you guys! Anyway…” Yoruichi walked over to Shiro. “I think it’s time for us to go, don’t you think? You already got too much spotlight this afternoon…”

“O-Oy no! I’m not yet finished here!” despite of his protests, Yoruichi drags Shiro along the hallway to the exit. “All up to you now, Ichigo!” she shouted before exiting the building with the still-struggling Shiro.

“The fuck just happened?” Grimmjow who was still dumbfounded was still left on the half-broken wall. “Oy…” Grimmjow looked to the side to find Ichigo standing on the roka with a first-aid kit.

**_***_ **

Ichigo closed the box and put it aside as Grimmjow lay down on the roka; feeling a bit awkward not just because Ichigo had  to treat his damn wound when he can just do it himself but also because Ichigo hadn’t said a word to him.

“First time abusing your authority?” he asked in a mocking manner. He’s not too happy remembering that his fight was stopped by Yoruichi under Ichigo’s command. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and flicks the other’s forehead, “Yeah. Don’t like it?”

Grimmjow glared back before making a smirk on his face, “I don’t actually. You just interrupted good fight.”

“Not my concern…” Ichigo looked away.

“Are you really pissed at me like a kid?!” Grimmjow sat back to yell at Ichigo.

“Yeah! I am! You guys could’ve killed each other and then I being here would be a waste of MY time!” Ichigo yelled back and Grimmjow who clearly is not happy snapped back, “Then why did you choose me as a winner?! It’s so clear that you pick Shiro’s side in that fight!”

Ichigo was taken aback by his retort, “N-no I’m not! I didn’t pick anyone!”

Grimmjow fold his arm and then snort, “Yeah? Then how do you explain this?” he showed his bandages and Ichigo shrugged, “Yeah… I mean. I’ve spent time with Shiro this afternoon so I thought I should get to know you too. I don’t pick sides, after all.”

Grimmjow huffs and lay back to the roka. Ichigo looked up to the sky. The moon is still up in the sky and showed no sign of setting down. No one opens their mouth for a quite some time.

 “Blue is my favorite colour.” Grimmjow stated suddenly. Ichigo just raised his eyebrow and asked, “Yeah. I can see that, so?” Grimmjow huffs, “That means I want to know yours, you idiot!” Ichigo gave him a confused look for awhile before laughing and replied while shrugged, “Yeah… I don’t really have one.”

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for awhile.

“What? Got any other question?” Ichigo asked.

“Yeah. How old are you?”

“17”

“Really?! The sacrifices used to be older!!”

“Oh yeah? How old are you?”

“26”

“Seriously?! You look older!!!”

“Are you picking a fight?” Grimmjow sat up and glared at Ichigo with an annoyed look.

Ichigo laughed and lay down on the roka. “Just kidding; don’t worry. You’re still young and handsome--!” he quickly shut his mouth. Grimmjow was dumbfounded for a moment before leaning in and trapping Ichigo in between as he put his arms on either side of the boy’s head.

“You think I’m handsome?”

“T-That came out intentionally!” he stutters. Face now as red as a tomato; Mocca trapped inside the deep Azure. “You know, it’s fine to admit that I’m handsome. I am after all~” Grimmjow said with a hint of confidence in his words. Ichigo narrow his eyes in a mocking way, “Oh yeah? Then let me take it back.”

Grimmjow pull on Ichigo’s left ear and growled, “Don’t you dare!” Ichigo tried to release his ear from Grimmjow’s hands while trying so hard to suppress his laugh. Grimmjow let it go and smiles a bit before looking away, “Hmph, it’s good that you finally laugh.”

Ichigo sat up while still holding his reddening ear, “Huh? What was that?”

Grimmjow shrugged while responding, “I thought you hate me or something.”

 _“That’s kinda true”_ Ichigo pondered.

“After all,…” Grimmjow uncover Ichigo’s kimono to reveal the bite mark he made a few hours ago.

“O-Oy…”

“I did mark you. What am I gonna do if the one I marked hate me?” he asks with a smirk in his face. “I don’t want to use force again. You don’t want that do you?” he asks again, this time looking at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the bite mark on his shoulder; it’s still a bit red but fully healed. “What the… How did it—“

Grimmjow chuckles, “That’s your sacrificial power working. Don’t ask questions, just… Observe it.” Both men staring at the wound as it fully heals and the bite mark is gone from sight. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow’s hand traced the used-to-be-wounded skin.

Ichigo’s face heated up as Grimmjow’s hands gave off a feeling of warmth and it felt weird. It gave him goose bumps but the good kind. Before he realizes it, Grimmjow’s hand had dragged itself to Ichigo’s cheek; stroking it gently. There’s something in it that makes Ichigo doesn’t want to pull away.

“You’re all red, you know…” Grimmjow’s voice breaks the silence. Ichigo looked up at the Bluenette and exclaimed, “W-Whose fault is that?!”

Grimmjow smirked and leaned in, “Yeah. ‘Tis my fault alright.”

Ichigo know what’s coming so he instinctively closed his eyes, feeling Grimmjow’s hot breath on his face and his big hand on his cheek. Just as he was waiting for the impact to his lips…

“Geez… I looked away for a few moments and you guys start to act like lovesick teenagers.”

Yoruichi.

Ichigo opens his eyes and quickly run behind Yoruichi. Yoruichi looked at Grimmjow with a mocking look and snickered, “Your lost, Jeagerjaquez. Sorry to ruin your “Love Session” but you have work to do.”

“It’s not a love session!”

“Yeah you ruin it alright?!”

Yoruichi cackles and hand Grimmjow his jacket and tie. Grimmjow snatched his jacket from Yoruichi and looked at Ichigo before leaving, “Your kimono’s nice” and left as he tidy up his looks.

Ichigo replied with a short and stuttered, “Thanks” before bowing to Yoruichi and take off to his room. Shutting the door tightly behind him and jumping to the futon, he thought about how his first kiss was about to be stolen by a guy he just met and drift to dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished. I was struggling to make the battle scene so i stick with the simplest i could make. I AM VERY SORRY! And also i thought that this chapter progresses a bit too fast. If you think it's too confusing, i'll try to change it later and if someone has a better idea on the fighting scene, please do tell me about it! I kinda suck in writing fighting scene! Thanks! I'm going to struggle a bit with the next chapter, so expect me to update this in like 3 weeks or something. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay but i hope you understand that this is to keep the story going!


	5. A Devil's Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's first class about sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED! Read it! I have nothing to say!

_“Dad, I want to go and see Orihime!”_

_“…Ichigo…”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get back before the sun sets!”_

_Isshin lower his eyes and looked at the ground, looking troubled._

_“I think it’s the best for you to never see your friends again.”_

_Ichigo looked at his old man with confusion in his eyes._

_“Why?”_

_Isshin looked at him and smiles bitterly, “It’s been decided. You are the next sacrifice…”_

**_***_ **

**_(Entering Ichigo’s Point of View)_ **

“….-go…” it’s been awhile since I had that dream. I keep having that dream after my dad shut the gates for me and I am no longer allowed to go out from the estate. I know and understand why he did that, he did that so I am not hurt when I have to leave.

But, I still can’t accept it.

“Oy-….-chigo…”

“ICHIGO!!!” a yell and a clean hit to the head wake me up from dozing off. “Gah! Yoruichi-san!” I winced as I held my now throbbing head. Yoruichi fold her arms while holding a book on her left hand. Oh yeah, I’m in the middle of lesson.

“You’re in the middle of a lesson and top of that, MY lesson! You asked for this! How dare you doze off!” This is Yoruichi Shihouin; my “nanny” and currently my teacher. Grimmjow sent her as my teacher from my request and Yoruichi’s encouraging.

“Sorry sorry. I was just a bit sleepy.”

“Geez, go wash your face. 20 minutes break.” She massages the bridge of her nose and put down the book. I let out a small smile before uttering a small “thanks” before going to the toilet and wash my face.

My reflection in the mirror showed me that I’m fine. No eye bags or nothing of the sort. But why did I have that dream? I sigh before drying my face with a towel and walk out. I saw Yoruichi bringing a tray of tea on her hand, “Better?” she asked.

“Much better” I grinned at her and then follow her to sit on the _roka_ in front of the library.

**_(Entering General Point of View)_ **

Ichigo sat down beside Yoruichi and she points at the tea, “Go on. I add some cold water so it’s not too hot. The weather is a bit too warm for hot tea.” She informs. Ichigo thank her and took the cup and brought it to his lips. He let out a soft sigh before putting the cup down to the tray again.

“So? Gonna tell me what you’re daydreaming so good that you’re to ignore my lessons, Ichigo?”

Ichigo scratched his cheek and laugh nervously, “Sorry about that. I kinda remember something from long ago and I just kinda doze off…”

Yoruichi nods, “I see. Is it something about your family?” she asks. Ichigo nod with a small smile in his face. He was thinking about whether he should tell her about it or not when Yoruichi’s voice, loud and clear could be heard again.

“Well, might as well talk to me about it. Since we’re already starting this conversation and I don’t want you to doze off again.” She let out a sigh as she flicked his forehead.

Ichigo laughs and took a deep breath, “You see… When I was 15, my father shut me out from the outside world and my friends because it has been decided that I am the next sacrifice even though it’s not yet 30 years after the previous sacrifice. I used to have that memory played in my head every night.

What I feel wasn’t my own sadness when my father told me that I can’t see my friends anymore. But, I always see my father’s sorrowful face when he told me that. I know that it’s hard for him too.” He sighs and pick up the tea cup again. “Sorry, the mood just got dark because of me, right?” he asked with an apologetic smile.

Yoruichi grins and ruffle the boy’s orange locks and chuckled, “You’re too good to be a sacrifice… I’m kinda disappointed.”

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, “D-Disappointed??? Why???”

Yoruichi finishes her tea and put it down on the tray, “I mean, you’re a man! All the previous sacrifices are women. They’re all so soft to the touch you know? And today… The 11th sacrifice is a man and you’re as soft as those ladies.”

She cackles as she hit Ichigo’s back with her free hand.

“Anyway… I think the break’s enough. Let’s go back,” she then stood up and get inside the library with the dejected Ichigo.

**_***_ **

“Alright. Try to read this one and see if you got any question. I think I heard the sound of carriages in front of the door. I’ll check”

“Ok”

Yoruichi then stepped out from the library and head for the main building; leaving Ichigo alone in the library with the mountain of books she had prepared for him. The subject for today’s lesson is History and the topic was about the sacrifice. Ichigo can’t bring himself to open the book and read though that’s so simple and it’s not any different with what he has been doing in the past at home before he officially became the sacrifice.

His heart still a bit down and he still thought about his father and younger sisters. He sighs and hit himself on the cheek before looking at the book, “This is for them too!”

_The first sacrifice was Rukia Kurosaki; a woman with very good upbringing and relaxing atmosphere around her. She had a very wide knowledge about the new world she was in. Though it got to her sometimes, she had always did her best to fulfill her role._

_She died by the age of 50 after the head of the vampire clan and the were-creature clan were both assassinated and an internal rebellion rose up which was calmed by the two heads after her death._

“Huh? What happened here? I thought they died…”

_The 9 th sacrifice […] died after an accidental death caused by a spar that gone a bit overboard and both heads received a heavy impact that reached an almost none-surviving wound. _

Ichigo was silent.

He was confused. Utter confused. It’s been 30 minutes and Yoruichi is not yet to come back to the library and these books terrify him almost as much as he is confused. His head was swimming from the smell of old books and the fact that was written there. He felt sick.

He felt sick because the mold on the book actually let out an atrocious smell. He found himself exaggerating but that’s clearly how he currently felt. These books made his head swim and he had to look away from the book.

Once his breathing came back to normal, he closed the book and put it away, holding his still-pounding head. He started to collect the facts over by his head. He hated the fact that the things that he collected are all creepy.

 _‘Rukia died after the assassination of the two heads but the supposed-to-be-dead clan leader was the one who actually calm the rebellion. Now how did that happen again?’_ he started.

 _‘The hell actually happened? Is it like, after Rukia died, they both came back to life? That’s creepy as fuck…’_ Ichigo grimaced at his own thoughts and then close his eyes to concentrate on his scattered senses. He had read all 9 books and how the previous sacrifices died really got to him as creepy.

He wonders how the previous sacrifices’ reaction when they read it and understand what happened to their predecessor that might happen to them. Ichigo had read it and he felt sick; but he didn’t understand the meaning still. Does that means that when the leaders died, he will die too?

Was that even possible?

Was it possible for the 3 of them to be attached so much as it would kill him if the other died?

No. It must only work for him. He is a tool after all.

Ichigo instinctively and rub the back of his hand one after another.

Then… His best guess could only be—

“Hey! I said wait! Aizen-sama!” his thoughts were interrupted by Yoruichi’s loud voice from the other side of the door. Footsteps could be heard outside of the door and it seems that she was not alone.

“It would only be awhile, Shihouin-dono. Don’t be so coy about it. I heard that this one is an unusual one.” A gentle—with a hint of insistence—voice was the one that took control this time. After a small silent, the door slide open and 3 men, accompanied with Yoruichi walk inside the room.

One man had long hair with sunglasses covering his eyes. His dark skin, complimented the strict aura he had around him. A frown on his face and a military suit wrapped his muscular figure.

Beside the man, stood a slender man with a smile on his face; his smile looked as if it had been programmed and the man wouldn’t stop smiling whatever happens. His eyes are closed and his face reminds Ichigo of a fox. He wore a silver yukata with a blade on his waist and his arm rested on top of it while the other is behind his back. His aura was very cold and weird.

And the center, standing a bit further a few steps from both men, a man with also a smile on his face stood intimidatingly. His hair was slicked back with only a few strands hanging in front of his forehead. His cold gaze felt as if it pierced through Ichigo’s own eyes. After an awful silence, the man finally spoke up—still with a smile plastered on his face—and his voice was friendly and warm, unlike his eyes.

“Finally, I am able to meet you. You are from the Kurosaki family, I presume?”

Ichigo could only nod. It felt like if he answers this guy with one wrong sentence, he’ll be faced with a penalty.

“Your name, boy?” the man eyed Ichigo slowly, as if measuring him. Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and open his mouth, “…Ichigo…” the man let out a short chuckle. “Ichigo. _The one who protects_. Suits you well, in a way…” “Or strawberry…” the man with fox-like face retorted and let out a laugh. Ichigo didn’t want to respond in any way, even though he’s glad that the man understands his name’s real meaning and hated how the fox-like man point out another meaning of his name.

“I’m sorry but…” he cut off the man’s laugh after gathering some courage.

“Yes what is it?”

“I’m sorry but you haven’t told me who you are…”

The man in the middle hit his forehead with his palm and chuckled, “Oh deary me. We are too fascinated that we forgot our manners. My name is Sousuke Aizen.” He smiled again and gesture at the fox-like man and the man that wore glasses, “This is my friends, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. We are glad to make your acquaintance”

Ichigo nodded and bows, “Ichigo Kurosaki. Sacrifice for Hichigo Shirosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez; though I am pretty sure that you already know that.”

Gin laughs, “Yep yep, we know that already but it’s nice to know you Ichigo-chan! I can’t believe that Grimmy got such a young cutie for a sacrifice. During Aizen-sama and my time the sacrifice was also cute but already pretty old.”

“Gin…” Kaname hissed at his friend. Gin immediately close his mouth but still with a wide grin on his face. _It started to freak me out…._

“Ichigo… These gentlemen are…” Yoruichi tried to explain but cut off by Aizen.

“It’s alright, Shihouin-san… I will be the one who explain it to him.” Yoruichi grit her teeth slightly but then back down after moved herself to Ichigo’s side.

“Ichigo, I take it from Shihouin-san’s act earlier, and your reaction when you heard our names, I take it you yet to know your real role as a sacrifice. Is it true?”

“Y-yes… I am not yet informed about my real job…” Ichigo nod.

Aizen shrugged and sigh, “This is troublesome. But I will leave it to Grimmjow and Hichigo to explain it to you. Shihouin-san, I want you to make sure of that… Gin, Kaname, let’s go…” then he turned around and face the door while Kaname had his grip on the door ready to slide it so they could get out.

“Yes, sir…”

“W-wait, you’re not going to tell me now?” Ichigo was already frantic trying to know; now they’re going to leave without telling anything!?

“It is not my job…” Aizen answered simply.

“B-but--!”

“I can give you a hint though….” Aizen smiled as he looked back, “Your true role will merge once they’re dead.”

“W-What!?”

“That is all, let’s go. Gin, Kaname…” Tousen open the door and Aizen walked out, followed by Gin’s “Yes, sir~” before following him out of the door.

The only one who stayed for a moment was Tousen, “Don’t get too close with the leaders, Kurosaki…” and then he left.

The door closed and Ichigo tried to contemplate Tousen’s words.

_“Don’t get too close…”_

_“Once they’re dead…”_

_“Rukia died after the assassination of the two heads…”_

“Geez, what are they up to exactly… Hey, Ichigo…”

Ichigo’s head was spinning and his stomach felt as if it was being mixed.

“Urgh!” He held his hand on his mouth to prevent vomiting on the floor. Seeing Ichigo’s gesture Yoruichi ran to his side and tried to hold him up, “H-Hey! Ichigo! Are you alright?!”

**_***_ **

“So why are you here, again?” a pair of cerulean eyes glared at a pair of golden as they walked on the hallway. “I should be asking you the same thing, Kitty…”

“Haaaaaaa?! I definitely won, last night! You have no right to be here!”

“Nu-uh! Just because you won, doesn’t mean I can’t seduce him to be with me!”

“Oh yeah!? You think you hot stuff, huh?! Just you watch! I’ll—“

“Oh, if it isn’t the heads…”

Blue and white looked to the side and saw a very familiar trio. Their face turns serious as they face the trio.

“Visiting your sacrifice, Hichigo?” Gin asked with a playful tone. Shiro answered with a grin on his pale face, “Of course! I have to make sure that he’s in good condition!”

Grimmjow stayed silent. To be honest, he doesn’t really like his predecessor and his friends.

“Then you better check on him, he doesn’t seem to be in a good condition after our visit…” Tousen informed.

“What? What do you mean?” Shirou’s voice sounds a bit worried.

“What’s your business here, exactly?” Grimmjow growled at them. Aizen walked past them, “You should have told him sooner, Grimmjow. You have one job…” and then left. Gin looked back at them and wave. Grimmjow and Shirou quickly dashed to the library where Ichigo’s scent was.

**_***_ **

“Ichigo! Are you okay! Hey!” Yoruichi kept on calling Ichigo’s name as his body shaked uncontrollably and his face became pale. Thoughts were running on his head and he can’t think straight.

The sound of the door opening, made Ichigo open his eyes. Sweat was dripping down his face and out of everything, he knew that right now, he’s laying on Yoruichi’s lap because it’s better than laying on the floor.

“Ichigo!”

“Ichi!”

“You guys!”

_Familiar voices…_

He tried to speak but his voice won’t come out. What’s happening?

_Grimmjow? Shiro?_

“Yoruichi-san! We need to get him into his room!”

“I know! It’s just that the guy’s really heavy!”

The only thing he saw when he open his eyes were Grimmjow and Shiro’s face before everything turns white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it!? I was getting rid of my writer block with this thing, that's why it took so long. Sorry about that, folks. At first i want it to be just like, a filler chapter. But i couldn't take how it took so long for Ichigo and you guys to know about sacrifices, so i'll just give you guys a hint, good thing the hint was brought by our favorite papa, Aizen! LOL   
> Anyways, i hope you like it and i hope that it's not too boring. I uploaded it in a hurry so i hope any typo or grammatical error i got there's not a big problem. If it is, hit me up, i'll edit it! Thanks! Ciao!


	6. A Moment's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the oh so very late update ;w;  
> i don't use autocorrect this time so please bear with me

_“Big bro… Are you really leaving?” Yuzu approached her older brother who has been sitting on the roka for a while. Ichigo looked at his younger sister and smiles sadly, “’seems like it…”_

_Yuzu fiddled with her thumbs while she looks down, “Can I sit with you?”_

_Ichigo nod and pat the empty space beside him, “Of course. Come here.”_

_Yuzu smiles bashfully and quickly snuggle up to her brother’s side. “You know big bro… I can feel those creatures too…” her words startled Ichigo. He looked at his sister and whispered, “What do you mean?”_

_Yuzu leaned up and whispered back, “I mean I can feel it. I can’t see them but I know they’re there…” Ichigo leaned in and whispers again, “Does Karin know this?” Yuzu nodded, “Karin-chan felt it first. She forced me to concentrate and so I can feel it…”_

_Ichigo’s forehead wrinkles with worry, “But you can’t see it?”_

_Yuzu shook her head, “No. It’s just like a cloud. No specific form and bland. Things like that.”_

_Yuzu then look down and speak in a hush tone, “But you can see it, can’t you, Big Bro? That’s why they took you and not me or Karin-chan,” she sounds sickly apologetic. Ichigo noticed tears going down her cheek, “I don’t want Onii-chan to go!” she yelled while hugging Ichigo._

_Ichigo hugged her back gently and smiles. “Yuzu…”_

_“I want to go. I want to replace onii-chan!”_

_“Don’t be stupid, Yuzu…”_

_“Then why?”_

_Ichigo looked to the side and saw tears falling faster down her face._

_“Why do they choose you, instead? Why’d they take you even after mom’s gone?”_

_Ichigo pulled his sister to a tight hug; tears welling up in his eyes but he held it back. If he cried now, it will only make some trouble for his sisters._

_“Onii-chan…” Yuzu look up at him. Ichigo managed to crack up a smile._

_“Come home sometimes, ok?”_

\---

“!!!” Mocha eyes open up roughly. Ichigo looked around the room. He’s in his room and everything seems like a dream. In fact, he was dreaming about Yuzu and his simple promise to her. He was so foolish to make a promise that he can’t keep. He can still feel her tears on his fingertips and now it mixes with his.

He sat up and look around, trying so hard to remember what happened the night before.

_You’re true role will merge once they’re dead._

His memory from last night sent chills down his spines.

He tried to get up but his arms felt heavy as if something is on it. Both of his arms can’t move. He looked to the side to found blue and white on each side of his body.

“huh?”

“Oh you’re awake…”

“Eh?” Ichigo looked up when the door slides open and Yoruichi showed up on the door with a mug in hand. Ichigo gently slides his arms of the blue that turns out to be Grimmjow and Shiro. “Good morning, Ichigo. Did you sleep, well?” Yoruichi steps in and sit in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo gave her a small smile.

“Yeah I think so. My arms are still asleep, though.”

“No shit. Those boys can’t stop fighting over who’s staying for the night.”

“I can imagine.” Ichigo let out a soft chuckle. Yoruichi sat in front of him and smile, “I was watching from outside as the three of you fell asleep. It was like watching kids.” Ichigo couldn’t help but smile from the image. They both stay silent and only the small snoring of Hichigo and Grimmjow could be heard.

Ichigo’s face slowly becomes sullen.

“What’s wrong?” Yoruichi asked. “You hungry?” who was she kidding? She knows what’s on his mind. He was thinking about his role. It is definite that Aizen had scared him. That was not a hint. That was a vague answer. But an answer is an answer and it literally took a toll on Ichigo’s mood.

Ichigo frowns slightly before smiling, “Actually, yes. I am hungry. Have you made breakfast, Yoruichi-san?” Yoruichi knew that the boy was only trying to look tough and he doesn’t want to talk about what happened last time so she’s just going with his charade. “You kidding?! I am nobility! I don’t do cooking!” she got up and laughs before walking to the door, “I’ll check if breakfast is ready. Go and rest up a little more; I’ll wake you up when it’s ready. You need it, Ichigo.” she smiles before closing the door behind her and left for the dining room.

Ichigo looked at a small clock on the table. It’s 11am. He smiles sadly. He knew that Yoruichi lied. At this hour, lunch is the one that is being prepared. She wants him to get some rest and she had to lie through it. He frowns before looking at the two around him. He smiles before petting them both on the head.

He chuckles, looking at the 2 beings that used to be so ferocious now asleep so soundly around him. He sighs before he felt something grab on his wrists.

“Eh?”

He looked to the side. Shiro is holding his right wrist and Grimmjow on the other.

“Touching is never allowed, Ichi~” Shiro purred. Grimmjow smirked, “It’s cheating that you touched me only if I’m asleep.” Shiro bring the back of his hand closer and kiss it, “ _Good morning, my King.”_

Grimmjow proceed by kissing the palm of his hand and purred, “ _Good morning to you, princessa.”_

Ichigo’s face heat up and it was as if the mark in his hand burns slightly. He looked down before he gave them both a nervous smile, “Good morning to you both too, Shiro, Grimmjow.” Shiro and Grimmjow smirked before sitting up and look at him with serious eyes.

“So…” Shiro started.

“What did that slick four-eyes did to you?” Grimmjow finished the sentence with a resenting gaze. There was a hint of disgust in his voice. It seems clear to Ichigo that Grimmjow doesn’t like his predecessor. He looked to Shiro to find answer but the serious look in Shiro’s face mean that he also wanted to know. There’s a hint of curiosity in his eyes. No resentment but curiosity is plastered deep in his black and golden orbs.

Ichigo shook his head. Until he’s ready to accept what he just learned and also understand what Aizen meant the other night, he won’t seek answer from the 2 leaders. “Nothing. I was just a bit dizzy, the mold in the book actually let out an atrocious smell, you know.” He has to find out for himself. He hid his fear behind a shining smile and hope that the two didn’t pester him for more answer.

But there’s no way they won’t ask for more answer. They have to know how much he had learned the other night. “I’m serious, Ichi. Can’t you just tell us?!” Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo was taken aback by the other’s tone. He frowns and added, “And I am also serious, ok? I don’t really read the book that much since Yoruichi left me.”

A lie.

“I’m too lazy if I have to study without help, anyway.”

Also a lie. The truth is he had read all 10 books altogether.

“Damn it, Ichi! You---!” Grimmjow snarled at his sacrifice but was held back by Shiro. Shiro put his firm gaze on Grimmjow and shook his head. Grimmjow clicked his tongue and pull his arm from Shiro’s grip before getting up and left the room. He had always been hot-headed and they all know that. But to be angry at that speed is just wow.

Ichigo stared at the door with wrinkled brow.

Shiro hold his head and sighs, “Geez, what a troublesome fella,” but he quickly turn his head to Ichigo’s direction and gave him a thin smile, “Well, to tell you the truth I’m also quite curious but since you went and passed out like that, I think I’ll skip it this time. Even though you’re a ‘magical human’ you’re still human.” He chuckled to himself.

He stood up and stretch, “That was the longest sleep I’ve had in a couple months! That was satisfying!” he looked at the dumb-founded Ichigo and smiles softly, “Why don’t you go and wash up before joining us in the dining room? I bet Yoruichi would be glad to see you in a fresh state.”

“But, Grimmjow--!”

“It’s fine. Kitty must’ve gone to the dining room first. He only found comfort in food and fighting after all,” Shiro cackles while his answer made Ichigo sweat a nervous sweat.

Shiro bowed down to kiss Ichigo on the cheek before winking and walked out of the room. Ichigo huffs and a small blush form on his cheek before standing up and stretching and going to the bath. His mind is in shambles but he try to focus on erasing the sweat that has been sticking to his body from last night.

***

The moment he join the others on the table, he could feel the tension. Yoruichi is closing her eyes as if she doesn’t care; Grimmjow was bearing his teeth and Shiro is clasping his hands together. Ichigo stepped in and greeted them all, “Good afternoon, you guys,” Yoruichi smiled before gesturing him to sit down. Grimmjow frowns while Shiro grab his chopsticks.

Ichigo sit across of Yoruichi on Grimmjow’s right side while Shiro sat across Grimmjow. After mumbling a quiet ‘Itadakimasu’ they all started to eat in silence. The heaviness of the atmosphere hangs in the air as the 4 of them ate in total silence. It is Yoruichi that decided to break the silence by putting down her empty bowl.

“Ichigo,” she called out. Ichigo looked up to her before swallowing hard on the rice he had been chewing. “Yes, Yoruichi-san?”

Yoruichi sigh and massage her temple, “no need to be so tense. Have you ever been to a festival before?” Ichigo nod with a smile on his face, “yes. In fact I do! Obon!” Yoruichi grins, “do you like festival?” Ichigo nod again, “of course!” Yoruichi nod and look at the boys around her, “You both were planning to ditch work today, don’t you? Why don’t you take Ichigo on a day out to the festival?”

Shiro cackles, “This is a false accusation, cat lady. I didn’t plan on ditching work you know.” Grimmjow smirked, showing off a line of shining teeth, “True. My intention was only to take care of my sacrifice, today. That’s a part of work, right?” Yoruichi shook her head, “Uh-huh. Okay. That means you’re both staying here, right?”

Both men nod.

“Good. Ichigo, I think you need some rest; I will postpone your lesson. Just have fun for the day, will you?” she smiles. For once, Ichigo saw that her smile isn’t overall sarcastic or cold. This time it was attentive and caring. Ichigo couldn’t help but bring a smile to his face as well.

Shiro huffs in relieve while Grimmjow huffs in a quiet annoyance.

**_***_ **

After they’re done eating, Ichigo leans to the pillar overlooking the garden. Shiro is taking a ‘relaxing bath’ and Grimmjow is smoking on the other side of the garden while Yoruichi had long gone back home. Ichigo was enjoying the bright light with his eyes closed and try to not thinking about anything when a feeling of roughness touches his cheeks.

He open his eyes to see Grimmjow with cigarette between his lips looking down at him and his hand is on Ichigo’s cheek.

“What do you want?” Ichigo glared, obviously not too thrilled about the fact that his train-of-thoughts were interrupted. Grimmjow only spare his eyes a short glance before pulling his hand away, “Just making sure that Aizen didn’t do anything to your pansy ass.”

“Excuse me?!”

But Grimmjow already walked away. Ichigo simply huffs and let out a small sigh. He closed his eyes again and tried to review the information that he had received so far. To be honest, he doesn’t want to think about it but he has to be prepared for whatever’s coming his way.

**_***_ **

After the sun sets, the trio gets inside the carriage and ready to ride to this random festival. “Are you psyched?! I know I do!” Shiro exclaims happily. Grimmjow yawns, “nope. I don’t like the crowd.” Shiro pucker his lips, “Boo~”

Ichigo looked out of the window, “What is this festival about?”

“I dunno. People are just tired I guess.” Grimm retorted. Shiro grins, “Whatevs, right? At least we got some fun~ Hey hey! I’ll even win you guys a teddy bear!”

“Sounds cool.”

“I don’t need that”

“Of course! For grimy I must get the kitty one!”

“Don’t you fucking dare--!”

And so they’re off to have a moment’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, unnecessary filler chapter. I was actually trying to make this a short one but i have to fill my 2k quota sooooo  
> And about the oh so late update.... I'm moving to Belgium and i left my laptop at home because it's not original and if the Abu Dhabi airport knows, my baby's gonna be taken so i have to renew everything ;w; .   
> Well in the end it's just an excuse hahaha so please spare me DX   
> Anyways, i"ll work hard next time for the next chapter. No romance will be to big to be seen so squint a little yeah?   
> Welp!   
> See y'all laters!


	7. I'll steal your heart in the crowds--not--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He yawns and walk casually to the both of them, “aren’t we a little too old for this, guys?”   
> The only reply for him was a grunt from Ichigo.   
> Shiro groans and kicked Grimmjow’s and Ichigo’s bowl back to the pond, releasing the fishes.  
> “Gaah!!!”  
> “Oh fuck!”   
> ““Shiro!!””  
> Oh boy.'

Ichigo never liked the crowds but he doesn’t hate it in particular either. It’s just some sort of discomfort in between the many people. Ichigo himself has never been a people person. He use to go with his friends and just simply had fun; this time, there are two _beings_ that are simply needed to be watched since they—especially the blue Adonis one—like to pick a fight with random people.

Ichigo sighed at the thought. The sigh that escaped his lips were heard by Shiro and he peers to Ichigo’s face, “Ichi? You ok?” Ichigo shook away the thought of not be able to have fun because of Shiro and Grimm and simply replied, “I’d be fine if I don’t feel like I have to babysit both of you.”

Shiro took a step back and put his hand on his heart, “that hurts! I hardly need an escort! You should watch for Grimmy though. The last time we went he picked a fight just because they disagree on the taste of a cotton candy,” Shiro whispered with a hint of resentment in his voice.

“Seriously?”

“I swear on his tail!”

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he noticed that Grimmjow—indeed—went by himself and he’s nowhere to be found in hindsight.

Shiro whistled and Ichigo rolled his eyes, “urrrghhh” as he slapped his palm on his forehead. Great, what a way to start.

Shiro noticed the depressed look on Ichigo’s face and pull on the younger boy’s hand and walk to a stand, “we can go look for him later, he’s blue so I bet we’ll catch him sooner or later; with or without a fight, right?” Shiro’s excited grin made Ichigo want to grin too and then he nod in agreement.

“True. Though, I’m gonna bet that we’ll find him in a fight” he snickered and lock their fingers together; a habit whenever he’s holding hands with someone. Shiro stared at him in amusement and walk through the crowd, “bet accepted. What are you going to bet on?”

“Let’s see…”

**_***_ **

For the next one-hour, Shiro and Ichigo enjoyed themselves in the carnival. They’re hand-in-hand, try every food that could possibly try, play every game available and even buy every souvenir they could get their hands on. Sometimes even share that affectionate stare under a tree while sharing takoyaki and apple candy.

A few moments while finishing their cotton candy and share some weird nonsense talk about fireworks, the bushes behind them started rustling and startled both male. Shiro draw his sword that had been plastered to his hips—that would probably be the reason why people looked at them so much—and stare intently at the bushes, waiting for something to actually pop up and attack them.

A few seconds had passed and something jumped from the bush. Shiro swung his sword down before he stopped on cue with Ichigo’s yelling, “Shiro! Wait!”

When Shiro came to his senses, the thing in front of him is something one would say the weakest thing ever being encountered by humanity.

A rabbit.

“What the hell—“ he commented with a hint of disbelieve in his voice. The rabbit ran away and Ichigo sighs in relieve. He hit the back of Shiro’s head, “if you killed that rabbit I would’ve kill you, Shirosaki” he threatened. Shiro frozns, you gotta be kidding me! I didn’t even know, Ichi!”

“You should’ve put your skill as goddamn vampire to use, you dumbass!”

“W-wha?! B-but—“

His sentences were cut off by a big shadow jumping out of the bush and Ichigo shrieked while holding on to the side of Shiro’s sleeve. Both of them blinks and calmed when it turns out to be someone they know. Shiro’s confused face turn to a smirk and Ichigo’s scared face turn into a glare when they both addressed the ragged looking man.

““Grimmjow…!””

**_***_ **

“You know, you could’ve told us where you went” Ichigo started while nibbling on a piece of chocolate he bought a while ago with Shiro. Grimmjow sat across of the two with messy kimono and messy hair—jutting out from every corner, honestly making him look more charming, added by his bad boy persona—“I don’t have too. You guys are way too slow,” Grimmjow replied with hint of annoyance.

“You’re just way too fast” Shiro added.

“Same difference,” Grimmjow yawns and rubbed his stomach before another rustling came from behind the trees. A woman with messy kimono walked to them and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek before walking away back to the crowd. Grimmjow let out a ‘tch’ before going back to his takoyaki.

“aahh, you son of a bitch,” Shiro barked a laugh. Ichigo just frowns, “really?”

Blue eyes glint mischievously at Ichigo, “you can always join the ride you know,” Ichigo felt his face heaten and repelled, “what?! No way!” Shiro throw a small stone at Grimmjow and furrow his brown “back off, Grimm.”

Grimmjow just shrugged.

After that they all shrugged and go back to nibble on their own food.

\----

“So, where are we going next?” Shiro asked to both of his companion while holding Ichigo’s hand. Ichigo doesn’t mind holding hand since it’s like a standard protocol when in a carnival. Grimmjow yawns, “let’s just go and play something. I want a fish”

“You like pets?” Ichigo stood in the middle of the two men while fiddling with a paper fan Shiro got him. Grimmjow smirks, “we’ll catch all of them and brought them back to the villa.”

“And put them in my koi pond?”

“What? No! We’ll give ‘em to the cooks, of course!” Grimmjow furrows his brow.

Shiro barked a laugh and Ichigo looked like he’s about to kill something. “What?! No way! I won’t let you!” Ichigo pinched on Grimmjow’s cheek. “Oh yeah? You can’t stop me!” Grimmjow smirked and quickly slip from Ichigo’s grip; running to the fishing booth.

“Wait—! G-Grimmjow!” Ichigo looked at Shiro and grip his hand tighter; trying to get the man’s attention, “we have to stop him! If I let him do what he wanted to do, the next thing he’ll do is fry my koi fishes!”

Shiro shrugged like it is no matter for him.

Ichigo huffs and pull him anyway.

**_***_ **

“Ah there he is!” Ichigo pointed at Grimm who was getting ready with his net. Grimm realized the presence of his companions and smirked. He look at the water and quickly scoop out another fish to his net. The vendor stared in awe as the were-panther scooped out another in another second.

Ichigo grab a net and let Shiro’s hand go—receiving a whine from the other end—“if I can get more fishes than you, will you stop?” Ichigo glared at his blue haired companion, “sure” the man smirked; challenging Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo nodded and the battle of will started between the two.

*******

30 minutes later they ran out of fishes in the pond. Ichigo stared at his bowl and frowns. 10, that’s not much, innit?

Shiro who had been looking from the side sighs, he’s getting bored and he knew but the way Grimmjow’s shoulder slumped, it’s not fun anymore. He yawns and walk casually to the both of them, “aren’t we a little too old for this, guys?”

The only reply for him was a grunt from Ichigo.

Shiro groans and kicked Grimmjow’s and Ichigo’s bowl back to the pond, releasing the fishes.

“Gaah!!!”

“Oh fuck!”

““Shiro!!””

Oh boy.

*******

A few minutes later the three of them sat on the carriage heading back to the villa with 2 of them sulking. Shiro groans, “God. I am ready to have Grimm act like this but you too, Ichi?”

Ichigo hugged the cat plush he got from Shiro while pouting, “I almost had him,” Shiro sighs and wrap and arm on Ichigo’s shoulder, pulling the man closer, “just sleep. I think you’re tired.” Grimmjow turning from them and close his eyes to get some sleep.

Ichigo closed his eyes; hugging the plush tighter and try to let the sound of carriage and the warm-coldness of Shiro’s body lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha much slow so short :')  
> I have no reason for this one #shot


	8. Rukia Kurosaki: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was ready to flip into another page when a piece of paper in a heavy envelope fell down from the book and hit the ground. “This paper seemed important, but why is it in a heavy envelope?” The orange-haired young man asked himself as he examined the brown leather envelope. On the top flap of the envelope, the Kurosaki house crest was engraved while the name in the corner back has started to fade away, but it was still slightly readable. “Rukia…. Kurosaki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4289

“When are you both going to tell him about the ‘ _Claiming_ ’ ceremony?”

“He’ll find out in the end, you’ve been teaching him, right?”

“He wouldn’t be happy to hear it from me! He **belongs** to you both!”

“Geez, cat lady. No need to be so worked up over it. We’ll tell him later.”

“Later? When is later exactly?”

“When he’s ready.”

“He IS ready. Don’t act like you can’t feel it. You three share an emotional bond! Are you telling me that you won’t respect his wishes to protect his family?!”

“…”

“Must I remind you why you’re both here?! Climbing those impossible stairs?!”

“…”

“You promised Rukia. You BOTH promised Rukia.”

“… Yoruichi-san.”

“… Can we postpone this topic for another day?”

“…”

“Please.”

“We will tell him, it’s just that,…”

“Fine. But we’re not done here.”

The door closed. 

-x-x-x-

_It will be hard for you._

_It will hurt you._

_The reality will make you cry._

_But in this place where you are considered a thing_

_Crying will be something that reminds you that you are a human._

_So please cry._

-x-x-x-

Mocha eyes fluttered gently. The rays of sunlight seeped in through the window as he rubbed his eyes, “Whose voice was that?”

Unlike the other day when he woke with two men on both his sides. Ichigo yawned and stood up from the futon. He made his way to the door and opened it to let the gentle breeze came in. It was peaceful.

Today was as sunny as it always is in this villa. The splashing sounds from the pond made him smile as he whispered, “Good morning to you guys too.”

Ichigo slowly made his way to the main hall; not too sure if anybody would be present. He slide the door of living room and frowned. Nobody was there. This was the first time since he moved into the villa that nobody greeted him in the morning. Come to think of it, it might be the first time in his life. After all he always eat with his sisters.

“It’s kinda lonely.

The thought of having the entire villa to himself was just cold.

Somehow, despite knowing how busy the two creatures were, he wanted to see them there. If only to say good morning. Ichigo didn’t like the thought of growing fond of the two but he might as well be.

He had fun in that festival.

He felt like the three of them could really become good friends. If only they met in other circumstances.

The orange-haired boy sighed dejectedly and closed the shoji door, taking a peek of its hollow space one more time before heading for the dining room.

Of all his time being in the villa, he had never once saw a single maid or staff, even though the west building was supposedly used for servant quarters. He entered the dining room where food were already prepared. The usually bright dining room is very dim today.

Ichigo proceed to sat down and pick up his chopsticks. He said his gratitude and started to eat. In this villa with no laughter and no visible servant, he might as well be alone.

-x-x-x-

The rest of the day became a blur to him after that. He took a long stroll around the villa, looking for something—anything—that could maybe rid of this void of a building. Even going so far as to the attic only to found nothing. He sighed and returned to his room.

The room was brighter than any other place in the villa, as if it’s the only place with life inside the dead-like place. Ichigo spotted a basket full of things in the corner of his eyes, on top of the dresser. The basket was filled with 3 letters, attached with it are 2 paper packaging big and small. Complete with his name in the front, as if addressed to him.

He wondered why he didn’t see it in the morning. Maybe it was put there when he was exploring?

“Did I miss it this morning?”

He opened the folding carefully and read whatever is inside.

_“If you are reading this then you are awake. The villa is empty today, Grimmjow and Hichigo are working. I am accompanying my Lord as well. I must apologize but we will not see each other for a while. I will send you some things every day I am not able to come back._

_Be strong,_

_Yoruichi Shihouin.”_

Ichigo opened the purple paper package that came with the letter. It was a purple round bell that are used to be put on cats’ necks. Ichigo chuckled at how it fits ironically with her nickname. He set away the bell and the letter gently near the mirror and picked the second letter.

The writings are neat, though not as neat as Yoruichi’s. He took a guess of who wrote it and continue to read the content.

_“Good morning, Ichi-chan. I’m sorry for leaving you alone. But I will come back. I’ll see if I can send you anything as I’m gone. See you again later!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Hichigo Shirosaki”_

Ichigo smiled to himself, the content is not as long as Yoruichi’s but he can sense the warm feeling of the writer inside it. Shiro is good with words but the fact that he’s writing right to the point and not with pointless chat somehow left Ichigo with a piece of new information about the white-haired vampire. He opened the package that came with it. Inside was a drawing of him in a small paper.

The drawing  is detailed and surprisingly neat. The Ichigo in the picture was looking out of the carriage window, looking timid but strong at the same time. Could it be Shiro’s point of view of him in the carriage? Ichigo was not sure but somehow the him in the picture is beautiful. Very much so. His face heated slightly of the possibility that it’s how Shiro look at him and set the drawing aside together with Yoruichi’s bell.

Ichigo doesn’t need to guess anymore, he knows from who the last letter would be. He opened it slowly like something is going to burst out from the letters and read it slightly louder in his head than the other two.

_“I’ll be back. Wait for me._

_Grimmjow”_

The writings were scrawled and messy but readable. _‘So much for character’_ he thought. Ichigo chuckled at the scrawled hand writing, he thought that it is really like Grimmjow. He doesn’t found anything like a package together with the letter, be he did found 3 roses stalk tied together by a blue string. He wondered if Grimmjow is secretly a romantic person.

As he put away the presents that he got, he found himself feeling better yet worse at the same time. Because Yoruichi is not there to cheer him up. Because Grimmjow is not there to set his heart on fire. Because Shiro is not there to share his cold-warmth.

For the time being, he’ll just wait.

-x-x-x-

_I want you to be happy._

_Despite of how hard all of these things are._

-x-x-x-

This is the end of the first week without Yoruichi, Hichigo and Grimmjow. And also the end of the first week where he heard a woman’s voice in his dreams every night. If he’s a normal person leading a normal life, he would be sure that he’s lost it.

The packages came every day. It is always delivered to his room after he’s had his breakfast and Ichigo found himself waiting for the letter each day. Yoruichi tried to to cheer him up with jokes and her presents vary from small ornaments to history books.

Shiro’s letter would be short and as time goes by, not as friendly as Yoruichi’s. But Ichigo would consider him being busy, that’s why he’s not bothered by the lack of warmth that came by each letter. Presents from Shiro would be various doodles or drawings whenever he’s reminded of Ichigo.

No letter came from Grimmjow; only some flowers occasionally. Once he learned that those flowers had meaning of its own, he tried to understand the flowers as Grimmjow’s letter. The one that came first were 3 red roses tied together with a blue ribbon. Blue itself is already Grimmjow’s signature while red roses meant love.

Now Ichigo really wonders if Grimmjow is really a romantic. The thought made him laugh. But that could also be a possibility. After all Grimmjow is a very passionate person by heart.

“Aaah, I can’t wait for those three to be home.”

-x-x-x-

The corner of Ichigo’s room has become full of presents. The once empty room became more lively with some personal touches from his—daresay—friends after 3 weeks. He tried not to think about how lonely and bored he is. Especially with nobody around.

He has been undergoing the same routine for the past 3 weeks. Breakfast, opening letters and presents, go explore, feed the fishes, read random books in the library and then usually when the sun goes down, he ate dinner and went back to his room before turning in; eager to start a new day.

But tonight is different.

The moon is out. It’s unusually bright and with extra emptiness of the villa made it all the more attractive. Ichigo went out to the garden with his white and blue kimono, his personal favorite from all the kimonos picked for him. He stepped out and stared at the moon.

The moon was full and bright, yet somehow it also looked like it’ll disappear soon. Ichigo watched it as it disappeared behind the clouds and then return inside.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

-x-x-x-

The library is dusty.

It felt like it’s never been cleaned before and the creaking sound the stairs made whenever he climbed it made Ichigo feels scared. He hasn’t read every book in the “Sacrifice” part of the library simply because Yoruichi said not to touch them without her. It might have something to do with the last time he threw up in the library. Ichigo sighed to the empty library and glanced at the clock, “It’s still early, but maybe I’ll rest a bit before dinner.”

Ichigo set the books he read back to its original place and head to the door. He give a last glance to the dark library before closing the door and head to his wing. As he get closer and closer to his quarter he can see that the door to his room is open. _“How?”_ he was sure that he had closed the door before leaving.

As he get closer, he can hear the tatami in the room creaking slightly. Is there someone in there? He decided to be super careful when approaching his room. To be very honest with you, he has no idea why he’s being super careful. It’s not like there’s going to be a thief in a mansion of a were-being and vampire.

But he did it anyway. Once he’s right beside the door, he peeked inside and saw a small young man standing in front of his basket. _“What is he doing?”_ Ichigo thought. _“He seems to be arranging the letter?”_

“Uhh… this one is from Shihouin-san. Where’s the present though? Is it this one?” the young man muttered to himself while shuffling the envelopes carefully. That’s when it dawns to Ichigo, _“He’s one of the staff!”_ As the young man looks like he’s done, Ichigo steps inside the room, “Umm, excuse me….”

The young man froze on the spot and turned around slowly before laying his eyes on Ichigo and goes pale. “I-Is there something behind me?” Ichigo asked while turning around to see if there’s something that would scare the young man like that. Nothing. He turns back to the young man and found nobody there. Just a small dog cowering on the ground. “W-What the?!” Ichigo kneeled beside the now-a-dog young man and look at him, “Are you…. Are you a were-creature too?” There’s no answer obviously.

Ichigo sighed and run a hand through his hair, “Look, sorry that I scared you. It’s just that… I haven’t talked to anyone in the past… what—7 maybe 10 days? Could be more than that though. No idea, not counting.” He stood up and sighed to his hands before going back to the door, “I’m gonna go mad if they’re not home soon.”

After walking a couple of rounds around the house—Ichigo will never admit it but being there for so long is enough to call the place his home, now—he decided to go back to his room and call it a night—skipping dinner altogether. Sure enough when he came back the dog nor the young man were nowhere to be found.

\---

This afternoon, Ichigo has no will to move from his side of the house, he sat in the garden all day, staring at the fishes. Just until when will he be alone?

“E-Excuse me….”

Ichigo turned his head to the side startled to hear another voice. There stood the same young man he saw last night. He had a short hair and droopy eyes and eyebrows like he’s being bullied, contrast to Ichigo’s ‘always angry’ look. Ichigo stood up in surprise, “You are—!”

The young man bowed, “Please forgive my rudeness last night, Kurosaki-sama!” Ichigo was confused, rude? He didn’t exactly do anything to Ichigo. ‘Oh…’ “You mean about transforming to a dog in fear? I wouldn’t call it rude, per se.” The young man still hadn’t lift his head and Ichigo continued, “Well I would love an explanation though as to why you look so scared. Let’s start with a name, shall we?” the sacrifice smiled warmly, glad to finally have a conversing partner.

The young man finally lifted his head and nod, “A-Ah yes! My name is Hanatarou Yamada! I- I uhh… I am servant in a group that is in charge of your room or you in general.” Ichigo lift an eyebrow, “Then how come I never see you or any other servants in the matter?”

Hanatarou’s shoulders sagged and he whispered, “Because Grimmjow-sama doesn’t let us.”

“Oh, you’re Grimm’s follower?” Ichigo asked while crossing his arms. No wonder he looks like he’s under pressure. “But wait…. Are you telling me that this manor is owned by Grimm? I’m pretty sure Hichi said that this place is also his.” Hanatarou fiddled his finger by the mention of the two leaders nick-names.

“Well, I am pretty sure that you know this, Kurosaki-dono, but—”

“Ichigo.”

“Eh?”

“Call me Ichigo. You calling me Kurosaki-dono is like calling my father. Ichigo is just fine.”

“B-But you are…”

Ichigo scoffed at Hanatarou’s hesitation, “Look, I know that you are the servant here but if I have to hear _keigo_ all the time, I’m gonna get sick. So please, just call me Ichigo.”

Hanatarou frowned at the request but then nodded slightly, “Alright. Ichigo-san then…” Ichigo too replied with a small smile, “Much better. Now let’s hear the answer to my questions.” Hanatarou nodded and continued to grip his arms behind his back, seemingly back to nervous mode. “This manor is not owned by either one of the faction. This place serves as some kind of a buffer zone where meetings are held and the such. Usually the East wing where you stay is for the guests, while the West as you know now had always serve as servants quarters. This place had also served as the manor that house Rukia Kurosaki. The—”

“ _The first sacrifice_. Yeah, I get it.” Hearing the name made Ichigo’s head spin and his stomach churned uncomfortably. Hanatarou, seemingly noticed his new acquaintance’s hurt expression quickly changes the topic, “Oh I have taken today’s letters into your room!” he exclaimed with a cheery tone.

The new topic seemed to have lifted Ichigo’s mood as color returned to his face and he looked more energetic, “Really? Is there from all three of them?” Hanatarou nodded, “Ah yes! There are also gifts as always.” Ichigo lifted himself from the garden seat and grins, “Then I’ll go check them out. Isn’t it almost time for lunch?” Hanatarou looked to the sky and yelped, “Yikes! I almost forgot! I will bring your lunch immediately, Ichigo-san!”

Ichigo nodded and after bowing to his lords’ _bride_ , Hanatarou dashed to the kitchen through the main building.

The orange-haired young man sighed a relieved sigh, happy that he was able to at least talk to someone in the vast manor. He headed to his room, feeling excited about the things that had arrived. After all the gifts has been the highlight of his day ever since he was left in there.

The first letter on the left was wrapped in its usual grey envelope but this time there’s something written on the front, “Ichigo Kurosaki” that’s his name. The ink’s color was weird. It’s something along the lines of blue crossing purple. He can already guess who wrote it and he opened it in anticipation.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_How have you been doing? We’re doing alright here. Food is thinning out and the men are exhausted. No fighting has gone down yet so far but I guess that’s what’s making them exhausted. Seriously these animals. I want to go home to my husband uuuu. I hope you’ve been doing alright too, less tiring and more boring I would assume. Have you noticed the color of the ink? I dropped a colored paper to a warm water by accident and it got like this so I thought maybe I can write to you using this. Does it work? Can you read this??? Hichigo drew again, he used to do that when he’s stressed out when he’s a little vampire. Talking about hobbies, Grimm has taken up archery since he came here. He said that it doesn’t suit him but to be honest I think it’s relaxing for him. I miss the tranquility in your villa, I wish I’d been home by now. Anyways I don’t know when we’ll be home so try to be happy until then._

_See you!  
Yoruichi Shihouin_

Ichigo held the letter tight to his chest and sigh, “Yes. I miss you too, Yoruichi-san.” It’s not written there, but he can feel Yoruichi’s concern over his wellbeing. ‘your villa’ is that a slip? Ichigo sighed, the villa might as well be his, he lives here after all. He put the letter to the side, gently tucking it back inside the envelope; staring at his name adorned by the beautiful ink, “Yes. It’s really pretty. Blue- Purple is so not my color, though.”

He grabbed the second envelope and opened it,

_Ichi-chan,_

_I hope you’re well. I’m mentally exhausted but well. There’s nothing much to say. This region is unbelievably hot and even though the sun couldn’t kill me, it started to sting a little. I made a few pictures of you, I hope you like them._

_Missing you,  
Hichigo Shirosaki._

Ichigo smiled at the short content and took a few more moments to admire Hichigo’s lazy writings. The man is many things, lazy is definitely one of them but surprising is also him and I guess that’s what attracted Ichigo to him. To feel comfortable around him. He set the letter to the side and dug inside the envelope to reach for a few papers. Different from the letter, the paper was rougher under his fingertips. The drawings were somehow rushed as if the image will disappear if not quickly drawn.

Ichigo smiled bitterly, somehow Hichigo only draw him when he’s not looking. Does he take joy in observing him? The thought made Ichigo shiver but he doesn’t mind it as much now when he finally got to know more of the vampire.

He set the letter and drawings together with Yoruichi’s letters and opened the last envelope. It was heavier than the other 4 and it piqued his curiosity. Inside the envelope was a tad heavier and there’s a small bulky part that made Ichigo sure that what’s in there is more than just paper.

The orange-haired young man opened the envelope and reached out inside. The first thing he felt was a thin cloth and strings. “What?” he took it out from the envelope and found a sky-colored bag. A look of awe and excitement crept to his face. He set it in his lap and reached out for another piece of paper. He quickly read it; his heart pounding in his chest.

_Yoruichi wrapped it for you. Keep it._

_Grimmjow_

Ichigo laughed out loud. So it was Yoruichi-san’s idea. He looked at the small bag and whispered under his breath with a happy smile, “Stupid cat.”

“Ichigo-san? Lunch is ready!” Hanatarou’s voice from the other side of the screen door took away his attention from the bag and quickly stood up. The paper door slide open and Ichigo smiled, “Great. I’m already getting hungry.” Hanatarou scurried over and bowed, “I’m very sorry that it took a while, Ichigo-san!” The bright haired young man sighed, “I’m just stating things matter-of-factly, Hanatarou. Don’t take it like a scorn. Now then. What's for lunch?” And with that they both head to the main wing to have lunch.

\---

A few hours before dinner, Ichigo was flipping the pages in a book that had apparently written by Rukia Kurosaki. He had found it accidentally within the History row. “Misplaced maybe?” he asked himself before sitting on the top of the stairs and started to skim over the pages.

It’s mostly about the description of the villa and the situation between the village and the creatures.

“Isn’t this… Like a diary?” Ichigo muttered to himself. “It’s not written in the first person, sure. But isn’t this how it was in Rukia-sama’s eyes?”

_The cleanliness of the villa was giving off a cold feeling. There are no fish in the empty pond; everything in the villa gave off a dead feeling. The two creatures rarely visited and when they do, they would simply discuss the role of the sacrifice to her. Rukia Kurosaki had accepted the mandate, bearing the image of her family and children in mind._

“Rukia-sama…” Ichigo muttered sadly. Has the life of a sacrifice been so difficult? Are they an inferior being to the creatures? The thought ran a black cloud on top of Ichigo’s head. The dread of what may come clouded him even more. He was ready to flip into another page when a piece of paper in a heavy envelope fell down from the book and hit the ground.  Ichigo set the book down on the stairs and got down to pick up the fallen paper.

“This paper seemed important, but why is it in a heavy envelope?” The orange-haired young man asked himself as he examined the brown leather envelope. On the top flap of the envelope, the Kurosaki house crest was engraved  while the name in the corner back has started to fade away, but it was still slightly readable. “Rukia…. Kurosaki?” His eyes widen in shock as Ichigo traced the letters.

“How is this here?” He paused and considered to put it back to the book. “Maybe Yoruichi-san can explain this to me when she comes back later.” Ichigo laughed nervously and was ready to close the door and just leave the dusty library. But he stopped in his tracks. The envelope was still sealed, that means it’s been there for long without anybody opening it. Should he open it?

“M-maybe I’ll just peek and if it’s addressed to someone I don’t know, I won’t read the rest.”

Ichigo caressed the crest with a melancholy and frowned, considering his choices.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” He unfold the strings that was holding the letter together gently and gather them on top of the stairs. His heart was pounding in his chest in anticipation.

“Well, here goes nothing.”

He pulled the paper slowly as if something is going to jump out of the letter and ate him alive. The paper was rough and sturdy, but folded gently to fit the envelope. His eyes trailed at the complex but elegant handwriting that looked somewhat alike with his mother’s.

He shook his head and started to read it.

He froze.

“Ichigo-san! Your bath is ready!” Hanatarou popped his head on the door and addressed the young man. Ichigo almost threw the letter away but he calmly turn around and smiled, “Alright. I’ll just clean this up—” Hanatarou shook his head, “It’s fine. I’ll do it, Ichigo-san. Please just relax. The food for the kois are in front of your room if you want to feed them afterwards and I’ll make sure that dinner is served!”

Ichigo felt relaxed now that he sees Hanatarou’s radiant smile. He let out a relieved sight as he folded the letter and put it back inside the envelope before hiding it in his obi. Hanatarou started cleaning and Ichigo closed the book, “Hanatarou. Please put it in my room. This was Rukia-sama’s book, I would like to read it later.” Hanatarou nodded, “I understand, Ichigo-san!”

Ichigo nodded to the servant boy and headed to the bath with his heart pounding and head spinning.

How…. How could it be?

How could the letter….

How could the letter be addressed to HIM?!

-x-x-x-

_Dear Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_My name is Rukia Kurosaki and I will guide you through out the rest of your life. The first thing that I would like to remind you is that_

_Your ‘husbands’ are not good people and you should not trust them; especially with your life._

…To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually ready to give up on this story, but one night I was sleeping and suddenly I have a dream about this sad little thing. So I immediately turn on the computer and tried to continue the story. I know that I took 2 years (almost 3 years even) but now that I have a clear picture of what I want in this story, I think I'm ready to walk with you all again to the end. Let's see if I can publish chapter 9 in a few months or so. I'm not making any promise but I think if I work hard it'll be ready around Christmas. So just cross your fingers and who knows you'll get a gift by Christmas!!
> 
> (Ps: To those that read my "La Ruota de la Fortuna" I'm also ready to publish the next chapter around 2 weeks from now.) 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
